FIGS. 1-3 illustrate conventional structures for employing round gasket material in a groove or channel to form a seal between two parts. These gasket materials are typically rubber, silicon or other similarly supple material. The gasket material assists in providing a tight seal to, for example, hold pressure within a chamber, prevent penetration of water or dust, or other similar application.
Conventional structures are described with reference to FIGS. 1-3. In FIG. 1, for example, an upper structure 10 includes a semicircular recess 12 where the gasket 14 is seated. A lower structure 16 has a corresponding semicircular recess 18 where the gasket 14 is seated. When the upper structure and the lower structure are pressed together, the gasket material deforms into gap 20 and provides a tight seal. As shown, the width of the upper structure increases at the location of the recess 12. This enlargement is to provide a large contact surface between the upper structure and lower structure and to provide a wide gap in which the gasket can deform.
In FIG. 2, for example, an upper structure 10 includes a semicircular recess 12 where the gasket 14 is seated. A lower structure 16 does not have a corresponding recess where the gasket 14 is seated. When the upper structure and the lower structure are pressed together, the gasket material deforms into gap 20 and provides a tight seal.
The conventional structures shown in FIGS. 1-3 provide the gap illustrated as 20 between the upper and lower structures to permit the gasket to deform into the gap 20 and provide a good seal. However, some gasket materials deteriorate when exposed to sunlight or destructive contaminates. To reduce exposure to sunlight and contaminants, the structure of FIG. 3 includes a sun block 22. The intent of the sun block is to prevent the sun or contaminates from coming in contact with the gasket material. This structure further enlarges the width of the upper structure and lower structure.
A significant limitation of these conventional gasket channel structures is that they require that the upper structure and lower structure be widened where the gasket is to be installed. This wider construction of the upper structure and lower structure is not desirable because it uses excess material, causes higher cost, increases construction time because the machinists have to specially insure that the structures are properly constructed and free of manufacturing artifacts (e.g. burrs), and can complicate installation because of the increased size around the joining locations.
What is needed is a structure that can provide a good seal with less structural materials, and that when the upper structure and the lower structure are joined has substantially the same thickness of the upper structure and the lower structure.